Forum:Downloadable Character Ideas/Hyperion Proto Robot
Background of Proto The Hyperion Proto Robot was one of the Original Beta Robots that Hyperion had made, Hyperion used these Robots to Make other robots and special Tech (including the Shape Shifter Tech - Which allows the user to desguise themself as any of the nearest enemy e.g. Bandits or Loaders , even Skags ) The Proto Robot was Scrapped and Hyperion used Humans to make the Loaders, the Proto Robot was put in Fyrestone Junkyard to rot, until Claptrap (that you first met at the start of Borderlands and Borderlands 2 ) helped him. The Proto Robot is 7ft Tall and had made the Shape Shifter Tech for himself to use, he has a very Human-like Structure and can take down a Loader with his bare hands. Proto also made the Firework Grenade Mod which Explodes like a MIRV Grenade but with the Fire Element which burns enemies and also Explodes with alot of colour and a very loud bang. Proto hasn't actually got a name but Dr Zed refered to him as Destructo, where as Marcus refered to him as Rager, but Proto thought Destructo-Rage sounded good so he took that as his code name although his model name is Proto#0401 he is thinking about becoming DRP#0401. History in Hyperion Proto had a very big history in Hyperion and was on of the first Robots of his kind to be built, he used to help build Loaders which soon overtook his model but his model was outdated but not under-powered, the Loaders may be strong but Proto built some of them so he knows alot of their weaknesses, he started off building the Loaders but then Hyperion wanted him to start building Weapons and Equipment, his first design was the Hyperion Shape Shifter Equipment, he then started off building Weapons and thought the Lady Finger from Borderlands was a good place to start. Action Skill Proto's Action skill was Shape Shifting that he designed himself, it allows him to desguise himself as any enemy around him, which is very affective as if you were crowded by Loaders you could Activate your Shape Shifter ability (to desguise as a Loader) and sneak away or use it a Tacticle way to get behind enemy lines. Quotes When Taking fire: *''"Taking Heavy fire, need assistance"'' *''"Shield level low, bullets will breach my hull"'' *''"I need Assistance, too much damage"'' When Shields are depleated: *''"Shields down, cover me" (if in co-op)'' *''"Shields down, i'm hurt"'' *''"My Shields are depleated, I hope they dont use corrosive"'' 'When Downed: *''"Need Mechanical Work done, very high damage caused"'' *''"My electrical systems are failing, need Repairs"'' *''"Need Repair work done can anyone help me'"'' 'When Receiving a Second Wind: *''"Power Restored, ready to kill more"'' *''"I can kill more now, watch out Rival Enemies"'' When Joining game: *''"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, i will be honoured to help you"'' *''"Hyperion hurt me bad, i will gladly help you ally"'' *''"Time to strike back against all Enemy Forces other then you"'' 'When finding a Rare Weapon: *''"What is this mystical device i see before me?"'' *''"This reminds me of a weapon I made for Hyperion" (it is unknown what weapon he is talking about) *"This looks quite powerful, more powerful then most of those Hyperion Creations i made"'' 'When Killing with a Critical hit: *''"Boom Headshot"'' *''"Target Eliminated with extreame force"'' *''"Subject Terminated with a good amount of accuracy"'' 'When Requesting a Seat swap in Vehicle *''"Can we trade please, i want some more experience"'' *''"Is it possible to change our position in this Vehicle? I want to try your place out"'' When Killing a boss: *''"Powerfull enemy termininated"'' *''"Killing my creator wasn't what i ever expected to do"'' (Unique one for killing Handsome Jack) *''"Who did you think you were standing in my path of Destruction"'' ECHO Logs ECHO Log 1 (Sanctuary) '''Hyperion Robot: ''"DO YOU HAVE THE CLASSIFICATION TO PASS THROUGH THIS DOOR"'' Destructo: ''"Not yet but i could get it"'' Hyperion Robot: ''"YOU NEED TO BE ESCORTED OFF THESE PREMISES"'' Destructo: ''"You need to get a Repair Job Gun"'' Hyperion Robot: ''"WILHELM, I NEED BACK UP"'' Destructo: ''"What's Wilhelm meant to do"'' Wilhelm: ''"KILL YOU, TARGET LOCATED, FIRING" '' Between Wilhelm and Destructo, Destructo runs ECHO Log 2 (Hyperion Info Stockade, Arid Nexus - Badlands) Claptrap: ''"Greeting Hyperion Robot let me repair you"'' Destructo: ''"This isn't neccesary, i can fight my own fights, i dont need a earlier model repairing me"'' Claptrap: ''"Almost done, you should go see Sir Hammerlock"'' Destructo: ''"Sir who?"'' Sir Hammerlock: ''"Sir Hammerlock at your service"'' Claptrap: ''"Ha ha! Fixed"'' Sir Hammerlock: ''"Let me take a look at that"'' Destructo: ''"Just let me go, i'm ok, i can Repair myself"'' Sir Hammerlock: ''"This will only take a while"'' ECHO Log 3 (Fyrestone, Arid Nexus - Badlands in Dr Zed's med bay) Dr Zed: ''"Son, this may sting a little" Paitant'' Destructo: ''"Doctor, do you know anywhere that does Mechanical Repairs?"'' Dr Zed: ''"In a matter of fact i do Destructo, you should go and find Scooter in New Haven"'' Destructo: ''"Will do Doctor"'' Notes *He was one of Hyperion's main weapon builders *He prefers to be called Rogue then any other name he has been called *He is a Enemy to the Original Vault Hunters *He hates Wilhelm *He likes Tediore and Dahl Weapons but sometimes uses Jakobs *He doesn't like the Vehicle called Runner as they only have 2 seats *His bounty is $58,000,000,000 as it shows in his Wanted Poster (which resembles a old Cowboy Poster) *He doesnt like Hyperion Weapons much even though he built some. *He Built some of the Loaders *He was one of Hyperion's First Robots (after the Claptrap Model) *He has had a History with 3 Characters from Borderlands 2: Dr Zed, Claptrap and Sir Hammerlock *He has had a Bad history with Wilhelm *He is weak to Corrosive attacks, as are all Hyperion robots Skins Millitary Skin.png D-Fault.png Purple Rebel Skin.png Pandora Legend Skin.png Maliwan Simplicity Skin.png Hyperion Legion.png Trivia *His D-Fualt skin is a slight reference to the word Default and has nothing to do with D-Fault from Borderlands: Claptrap's New Robot Revolution *The Pandora Legend Skin is based on how the other characters have Pandora Legend Skins *The Hyperion Legion Skin was based on the simple colour design of the GUN Loaders